red, pain, and satisfaction
by stunna-smiles
Summary: annabeth chase has been in depression ever since her father married the monster of her step-mother. then she started cutting. then her world turns upside-down from bad to good. a new girl becomes her best friend. then percy jackson, the most popular guy in the school notices her. the cutting doesn't stop, and won't until somebody helps. will it be too late then? *dark* -ABANDONED-
1. unexpected

Pain, red, satisfaction. The things I feel and see every single day.

Well, except for hurt, depression, and a fist raised in the air.

The first group of words, however, are things I do to myself. They help with taking my mind off of the things in reality, because every time I bring the razor down to my arm, the only things I feel and see are pain, red, and satisfaction.

Over and over again.

"Annabeth! You better be down here in a hot second before I slap your ass!" I hear mother yell, cutting into my thoughts, just like how I cut into my skin. I scramble to put the blade in my desk drawer, under some post-its, and run downstairs.

"I told you, no running." Mother says, in a voice that has scared me for years. It still scares me a bit, but I'm not scared of her. Just what she does to me is the real fear.

I duck my head, hoping she's in a good mood. "Sorry Mother. I won't do it again."

"I'll slap you silly if you do." promises Mother, and I know she always keeps them. "Where's breakfast? I expect it on the table in twenty minutes."

"Yes Mother." I find some pans, and turn on the stove with with two on the top. As I start scrambling eggs and putting the bacon on a plate, the twins run downstairs. As usual, Mother doesn't say anything.

When Mother and the twins, Bobby and Matthew, first moved in, they were nice and all. The twins were only eight. The second Father got a job that worked him out from sunrise in the morning to sunset in the evening, Mother started abusing me verbally and physically. The twins, only eight at the time, starting following Mother's footsteps, and started treating me like shit.

You get used to it after a while.

"Hurry up. Never met a person as slow as you." Matthew complains.

Today, I am brave enough to mutter, "Good morning to you too, brat." It last for only a second though, as Mother hits me in the head, hard enough so I bump into the corner of the kitchen cabinet above me.

"Watch your mouth."

"Yes Mother."

After five minutes, I stand in the corner of the kitchen room, silent, as Mother and the twins gobble up their meal. Mother doesn't starve me, but she doesn't let me eat at the same time as the twins and her do. Instead, she makes me wake up at six in the morning, so they don't have to look at a disgusting creature while they ate.

Her words, not mine.

I never had much self-esteem anyways though, so it wouldn't really matter.

"You better start running to school, since a nerd like you wouldn't want to be late for class." Bobby smirks. Pretty lame insult, but he knows how much I hate being labeled a "nerd".

Mother never drives me to school, saying I have to exercise my fat ass. I have a healthy body, fit for running, but I'm on the skinnier side.

"Do you need anything else, Mother?"

"No."

Not even a goodbye, though I never expected it in the first place.

But I guess I wouldn't have expected this whole entire situation either.


	2. give them something to think about

**ahhhhhh, finally ! new chapter. basketball things below, im the biggest basketball junkie. anyways, here's the awaited second chapter:))**

I'm breathing heavily as I run up to the school, my book in my left hand as I go to Goode High School's entrance, running my student ID badge along the scanner. I was two minutes late, and I was mentally cursing my way in. I run to my locker at top speed, ignoring the glances from the stoners who always ditched class and smoked weed in the bathrooms.

I shove my books into my bag, and run to my class. I hate long-sleeve shirts, so I automatically always wear sweatshirts and bandages to cover my cuts. Today I'm wearing my white Champion sweatshirt and a pair of really cute high-rise denim shorts from Urban Outfitters I bought after my shift there, which I have every Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday at this huge mall.

As I run to my first class, gym, I'm already sweating beneath my sweatshirt, which is enhanced when I worry about what Coach Hedge would say. He is one strict gym teacher, and most of the time nobody dares to arrive late to his class, or take a long time changing either. He will scream at you in front of the whole class and _that's_ really embarrassing.

When I get there, I almost combust when I see the whole class staring at me when I explode into the gym. Everybody's already changed into our gym clothes when I see Hedge ready to give his usual screaming.

"WHY ARE YOU SO LATE, CHASE?"

I cringe, and try to ignore the class staring at me. "I was busy, um, uh…"

"Save it for when I really care, cupcake. Get changed and come join us for some basketball, huh, cupcake?" Coach says, giving me a wave of his hand like he was shooing away an unimportant matter, but I don't really notice at the moment as my day already gets better. Basketball isn't just a silly sport I used to play when I didn't have anything to do after school, no, basketball was the thing I strived for. In middle school, I was known as the one who you couldn't _chase_. I've hear that so many times it makes me want to puke, but I kind of liked it. It gave me a repetition that made me work harder and harder. Before my parents divorced, I would go to the gym everyday with my dad, just do drill after drill, free throw after free throw, practice _so_ much that soon after I was either the player who every coach wanted or a player who was warned about. I played three teams at once, recreational, school, and travel. I often filled in for countless amount of teams if they didn't have enough players and I lived for that. The leather of the ball, the squeaking of our feet, the silence during a foul shot, I even lived for the horrible refs. That's how much I loved the sport. I was the golden girl.

Then all the bullshit happened with Helen and I haven't been on a team for a few years.

Happily never ever, as I always put it.

I swear, everybody can see me beam like somebody just told me Helen just disappeared, but I couldn't hide it. Surely, my skills couldn't have rusted these past few years without any _actual_ training from a school coach or anything.

I change as quick as I can. Our gym uniforms are short-sleeved, so I always bring a dry sleeve and I tug both on and the shorts as I race outside, tugging my hair into a very messy ponytail.

I see my classmates picking teams. That's when my mood starts to sink, but I remind myself, if I'm the last to get picked, I'll just prove how wrong they were.

As if i'm a psychic, I'm last. And of course, I _had_ to be on my crush's team.

Luke Castellan. Golden hair, golden repetition. Every other girl's crush. What I _wouldn't_ give for those icy eyes. He's one out of the two poster boys in our school. The other is his rival.

Percy Jackson.

Bad boy, black hair. And those eyes, like the waters of the Bermuda Triangle. Arrogant, egotistical, player. Cute, but I wouldn't admit that, like, ever. Also the dreams of most of the girls at Goode, and the star player of the boy's basketball team. Like, he has colleges lining up, right at his doorstep, for his basketball player.

Coach blows the whistle while Luke walks up to me.

"Hey, Annabeth, right?"

I almost melt. Right there. "R-right. Yes, that-t's me!" I say in a high pitched voice. _Fuck_.

"Right," Luke chuckles, "Are you okay with this? You can sit out for this quarter if you want to…"

My eyes widen, then set determined as I glare at him. Woah, bad introductions is really liking me today.

"Nah, I'm okay. I swear. And I'll be point guard, thank you very much." I say, as I walk past him. Even when it comes to my crush, I get really defensive and stubborn, and I take my position on the line of the circle half-court. Percy already is there in the middle, as Hedge has the ball in his hand. Luke comes after a moment, and glances me a both confused and disbelieving look on him as he gives me a glance before smirking at Percy. I don't know why, but they have the biggest rivalry two people can have. They give each other silent words, that I can read off as _Your ass is going to get beat today_.

Then the whistle is hear, the ball is thrown, and Luke tips it over his shoulder to this boy, Jason. Jason snatches it, dribbles, and without hesitation, drives straight to the basketball, when Percy blocks it. Not out of rivalry though, Percy and Jason are the duo of our school.

Percy passes it to this girl, Reyna, after he snatches it mid-air and in-between a layup.

I have always been a strategizer, and I already knew Reyna was going to pass it to Leo. I block him, and snatch the ball, driving up the court. When I get a few feet before the three-point line, and I do a crossover dribble right before I do a dribble behind my back, then do an in-and-out dribble. Now I'm at the three-point line, and I've broken my defenders ankles so bad that they're just sitting on the floor. I look at him, smirk, and shoot. I hear that _swish_ from the net that I will never get tired of hearing as the gym is silent. Even Coach Hedge, and that's the weird part.

I glide my eyes around everyone, as they all look at me. I've always been that nobody, part time nerd and just the garbage nobody talks about in our school. This will definitely get them talking. Then, for some reason, my eye catches Percy Jacksons. He's looking at me, his mouth kind of open, before closing, opening again, and shutting. Then he gives me the smallest smile, giving silent chuckles before giving me a thumbs-up. For once, I give a real smile.

**hoped you guys liked ! i know i havent _really _gone into depth about percy yet, but you'll get to know more about him later on;) anyways, hoped you guys enjoyed:) **

**\- _abbychase_ 3**


	3. things happened

annabeth's pov

* * *

People always automatically assume that I'm a quiet, shy girl. I like being invisible. I like being the nobody, unseen of, unheard of.

That's not true at all.

I'm loud, outgoing. I like being in the crowd of people.

But I never asked for _this_.

Goode High is the definition of stereotypical social status. So when an invisible nerd comes along, playing like _that_ in gym, everybody starts acting like Ariana and Pete fucking broke up again. I get stares, whispers. "_I heard Nico's ankles broke because of that nerd._" "_Does she even go here?_"(**A/N**: i love mean girls my god. the movie i mean lol) "_I've seen more meat on chicken than on her_." I give my answers in my head while shooting than quick glares. _True. Yes, I do, you dimwad. And I actually have some muscle, asshole_.

Than I get a smack on the back of my head. I spin around like it's fucking ballet.

"You think your the shit, huh?"

"Excuse me-" Ethan Nakamura. The guy who is part of the reason why my life is hell and a shitshow. I gasp, eyes widen. I haven't seen him since _the night_. I didn't get to tell that fucking asshole off. Now's my chance. Then turn on with rage. "_You little motherfucker-_" I try lunging at him but swing back, unintentionally. I shove at whoever is holding me back.

"_Get off, get off!_" I just want to get to him, beat him up for giving me so much hurt. Then I can't breathe. I start seeing flashes of color in my eyes. I start panicking. Memories, black. Black memories. Nightmares start turning into reality. I can't breathe, I can't breathe, get off, get off. I see tears in my eyes, sweat dripping down. Rain, like that night. Then, I'm on the ground. It's happening again, again, again again again-

"Annabeth, _Annabeth_, _Annabeth_!" I hear my name. I gasp for air.

"She's having a panic attack, get her to the nurse." I hear somebody say. Then I black out.

* * *

I crack my eyes open. I'm acute, and I'm not the type of person who wonders where they are after they wake up. So when I do, I know I'm in the nurse. I see somebody's face hovering over mine.

"What the fuck?" I say, startled as I scramble to a seated position. I see Percy Jackson's face right in front of me.

"See Jackson? You scare her." I hear another voice say. I almost let out a squeak. Luke Castellan, less than a foot away from me, is in then nurse's office. _For me_. Then I remember that i'm supposed to be mad at my crush who I've only exchanged like three sentences with. Sometimes I question how my brain works.

"He didn't scare me at all, Castellan." I spit out as I give him a glare. The only reason I like my eyes is because I can give a pretty nasty glare if I wanted to.

He rubs the back of his neck in this really cute way. "Yeah, um, I just wanted to say I'm sorry for underestimating you, um, yeah."

I give a chuckle. I can't help it, he's my crush! "Sure, whatever."

"Friends?"

My heart gives me a little happy dance. I grin, ear to ear. "Okay."

"Ahem." I hear somebody say. "Stop with your flirting, Castellan, it's really pathetic."

I glance at Percy, who is leaning by the doorway. Then I glance at Luke.

"At least my 'pathetic'", he puts air quotes with his fingers, "gets me somewhere. The only time you will get laid is if you crawl into a chicken's ass and wait."

"That's the only talent you will ever have. Way to impress the only girl who is willing to talk to you."

"Woah woah wo-" I start to jump in when they ask in unison, "Do you even _know_ her?"

I start getting pissed. Why were they dragging me into their rivalry? "Cut it off. Today's the first time I'm talking to you too anyways, so the answer is-"

"Ah, Ms. Chase. Good to see you back alive," I hear a woman chuckle. The nurse comes into the room where the bed is, which I'm sitting on. "You had quite the fall there, Ms. Chase. Panic attack, I heard." She reaches up to me. "These gentlemen brought you in here, carried you like a sack of potatoes." I glance at them, who are glaring at each other. I clear my throat, and give them a look that reads _Stop fighting, you idiots_.

"Is this your first panic attack?" she asks, concerned.

I nod my head. I don't look at the boys.

"You have to be careful, sweetie. I know panic attacks are usually not easy to avoid and come from trauma in your past, but try steady breathing, and count them, alright? Take you mind off, and just focus on breathing, okay?"

I nod, silently.

"Would you mind sharing the cause of this attack? Or the trauma that happened?"

I shake my head wildly. "No thank you."

"Alright, that's absolutely fine, but just remember, the guidance office and I are always around, okay? Now, let's see. I want to check your heartbeat, so if you could take off your sweatshirt-"

My eyes widen. _Shit, shit, shit_. I'm wearing a t-shirt under this, so everybody can see my cuts if I take my sweatshirt off. I start stumbling with my words. "Um, uh, I think I am fine now. I feel so much better. Thank you for letting me stay, but i really have to go. I have…" I check the clock on the wall. "English Literature, and I don't want to miss that class, so thank you again, but I have to go." I rush out of the room, despite the nurse's protests. I spot my bag and books on a waiting chair, and grab them as I shout a thank you again and stumble out of the nurses office. I take deep breaths as i walk through the empty hallways. _In, 1… 2… 3…, Out, 1… 2… 3…, In-_

"Hey, Annabeth!" I hear somebody shout. I turn around and see… Percy?

"Um, hey." I say. He flashes me a cute smile, showing his teeth.

"So… what happened?" he asks. I act dumb.

"What do you mean?"

He gives me a knowing look. "Why did you have a panic attack? Why did you leave so suddenly?"

I go against biting my lip. "I don't know, Percy. Things happened. Anyways, gotta go, thank you for the help."

Then, I walk away. I'm too scared to look behind me, but I know he's probably looking after me.

* * *

percy's pov

* * *

I see her. Annabeth, the one who surprised everybody with the basketball skills, the one with curly, innocent, sandy-blonde hair. And I thought _I_ was good. I don't see her face, but I see Ethan Nakamura. Never a good sign.

I get closer behind her. As soon as I hear, "_You little motherfucker-_", and see her lunging at Ethan, I put my hands on her waits, pulling her back. Then, just like that, she starts choking, starts to choke on her own breath. I hear her fighting for oxygen, and I let go almost immediately, catching her before she fell to the ground, bridal style. "Annabeth, _Annabeth_, _Annabeth_!" There's a huge crowd around us, like always when I'm around, not to suck my own dick, but this time I'm not paying attention. I feel a blush growing to my cheeks. _What the fuck, Percy?_ I ask myself, _You never get flustered around girls. Especially girls you never talked to! What has gotten into you? That's not even important! Get her to the nurse!_ Then, just my luck. Castellan strolls around. Man, I fucking hate that guy.

"She's having a panic attack, get her to the nurse." he says, the smartest thing I've ever heard him say in my life.

Annabeth's eyes are closed now.

Castellan and I carry her over our shoulders, and we troop to the office, people staring and gawking.

* * *

Chase sure has many secrets. I figured that the moment I saw her. It's funny how because of popularity you get so blinded, and think you're the only people in this whole damn school. That made me guilty for that second. Then I thought to myself, _You deserve it. After everything, you deserve it_. Why does it feel so _wrong_ though this time?

"Hey, Annabeth!" I call out, almost involuntarily. Why do I feel so intrigued by her?

She turns around. "Um, hey." I smile in return.

"So… what happened?" I ask, curiously. Why am I doing this? It's her business, so why do I want to know more about Annabeth? I've only ever actually taken a look at her today.

Her expression doesn't change, her poker face on point, but I can almost see the wheels turning in her head. "What do you mean?" she asks.

I look at her. "Why did you have a panic attack? Why did you leave so suddenly?" I ask, cursing at myself. Stop being so damn nosy, Percy!

"I don't know, Percy. Things happened. Anyways, gotta go, thank you for the help."

She leaves suddenly, turning around and walking away, so fast I don't even get to wave bye. I can see the few druggies in the hallways look at me confused. Honestly, I would too.

I'm the most popular guy in the school, why am I chasing after a girl, especially a nobody? What happened?

I think back to Annabeth's response as i just stand in the hallway blankly.

_Things happened._

* * *

**not my favorite, and not my best work, but i guess it gives some more insights on annabeth's past. and was that my little bean getting jealous over annabeth and luke? awwww. anyways, ly you guys ! see you next time:)**


End file.
